Kickin' it One-Shots
by Frozenstar03
Summary: Kickin' it one-shots. If life gives you a Kickin' it one-shot, you read it! Kick for sure! T for violence.
1. The Bully

**Saddest story ever written at 11:00 PM. Yawn. Here you go people!**

**Kim's POV**

Stupid, Ugly, Worthless,

Those words played over and over through my head as I slammed my bedroom door shut. I collapsed onto my bed and stared dully at the ceiling. The bullying had gotten worse and I couldn't do anything about it. I rolled up the sleeves of my light blue jacket and examined the scabbed cuts on my arms. Five days ago, I had finally resorted to cutting. No one knew about it, not even Jack, who knows all my deepest secrets. Except this one.

Maybe I was a mistake. Maybe Donna and her stupid little clique were right. Maybe I wasn't meant to be here. I got up and walked over to the K shaped piggy bank on my shelf. My heart already in two, I emptied it of my life's savings and stuffed the cash in my pocket. No one could stop me from doing what I had to do. I rushed out of the house not bothering to tell my parents were I was going.

I ran to the mall taking the same path I usually would to go to practice. But instead, I walked into a small drugstore at the corner. I grabbed a small notepad and a pen and paid for it at the counter. I walked out of the store and sat down at a table outside the dojo. I sighed and began to write.

_ Hey guys, Kim here. _

_ Things have been really depressing the last few days, so I decided to end it. Eddie, I hope you'll end up to be the explorer you always wanted to be. Milton, I hope you win a nobel prize someday. Jerry, I hope you'll end up getting a record deal for your rapping or dancing. Rudy, I hope you will find someone to be with forever. Jack, I wish so much that I was here to tell you this in person, but I love you. You are an amazing person Jack but no one can stop me now. I'm writing this at 9 PM at night, I'll be dead by the time you get to the dojo. Goodbye. _

_ Kim_

I wiped away the tears falling from my swollen red eyes and walked to the doors of the dojo. I used the emergency key Rudy told us was hidden behind a potted plant and walked in. I didn't bother to turn the lights on but went straight to Jack's locker and slipped the piece of paper between the slots. I turned away and hurried to the doors not wanting to stop. I locked up and ran home, my heart pounding.

As soon as I got home I headed to the basement door and placed my hand on the doorknob. I hesitated then twisted the knob and walked slowly down the steps. I grabbed the chain hanging from the ceiling and pulled, turning on the dim light. I walked towards a rack of guns hanging up at the end of the room. I ignored my instincts and grabbed a loaded rifle off the shelf, sliding it up my sleeve so that no one would see it as I went to my room. I shut off the light and walked back upstairs.

I ignored my parents watchful eyes and ran to my room. I shut the door and faced the wall. I looked at a picture of me and my friends at the dojo and put the gun to my temple. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Needless to say,

I pulled the trigger.

**Jack's POV**

I walked into the dojo Saturday morning, ignoring the dreadful feeling I had in my gut. I walked over to my locker and entered the combo. By then, everyone else was already practicing but Kim hadn't arrived yet. I swung open my locker and a white piece of paper fell out and fluttered to the ground. Curious, I bent down to pick it up. I turned it around and read it.

_ Hey guys, Kim here. _

_ Things have been really depressing the last few days, so I decided to end it. Eddie, I hope you'll end up to be the explorer you always wanted to be. Milton, I hope you win a nobel prize someday. Jerry, I hope you'll end up getting a record deal for your rapping or dancing. Rudy, I hope you will find someone to be with forever. Jack, I wish so much that I was here to tell you this in person, but I love you. You are an amazing person Jack but no one can stop me now. I'm writing this at 9 PM at night, I'll be dead by the time you get to the dojo. Goodbye. _

_ Kim _

Feeling faint, I fell back against the lockers. I felt water well up in my eyes. Tears? Jack Brewer doesn't cry! But they were falling hitting the ground and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. The guys crowded around me and I handed them the note with trembling fingers, unable to speak. I heard sobbing and soft thumps as tears hit the ground. I slid down until I was sitting down with my back on the lockers.

"No," I whispered mainly to myself. Trying to convince myself that it wasn't a dream. In a trance, I got up and drew my fist back facing the wall, I punched the wall with all I had. My fist went right threw the wall just like Kim's words had gone straight through my heart. And broke it.

** Kim's POV **

I'm finally free, one of God's angels looking down on my friends from my place in Heaven.

Eddie, he became a world renounced explorer and discovered a cure for Cancer during his journey. He earned a million dollars for the cure and named it Kim. After me.

It took Jerry took a year to recover and he became famous for his dancing and is now on tour around the country with the love of his life, Mika.

Milton recovered quickly and won an award for something that I still don't know how to pronounce. He got married to Julie and they are both famous scientists now.

Rudy got engaged to a lucky woman named Sarah Green. They currently live in the Bahamas and have a daughter named Kim.

Then there's Jack. First it was crying himself to sleep and not eating. Then it was cutting, then he held a gun to his head. It was the same gun I had used and there was a bracket on his arm, the same one I gave him a month ago. Then he did the same thing I had a week before.

He pulled the trigger.

**Jack's POV **

First there was blinding pain, then blackness. I opened my eyes to a bright light and blinked a few times to clear my vision. I was standing in front of Jesus, the Book of Life in his hands. "Jack Brewer," he smiled and I was filled with peace as he gazed me in the eyes.

I got on one knee and looked up, "Am I in the Book of Life?" I asked pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes. Welcome to Heaven, I believe someone wishes to see you."

I walked past Jesus and came face-to-face with Kim. There were no words spoken. I just leaned down and gently kissed her. She kissed back and after a few seconds, I pulled away. We smiled at each other and made our way through the gates of gold to Heaven where we would spend the everlasting days together, forever.

**Third Person POV **

It was all over the news the next day, Jack's suicide. So many people were at his funeral. Tears fell to the ground at the cemetery as a man dressed in white with a bright glow around him walked to the gravestones of Kim and Jack. He waved his hand and engraved words appeared under the names. "It is done." He murmured.

_Kimberly Crawford _

_12/5/98 - 6/14/12 _

_She gave up on life. _

_Jack Brewer _

_8/3/98 - 6/21/12_

_He gave up on love. _

**Review! Please! And give me One-shot ideas!**


	2. Sacrifice

**This is one of my short ones. Sorry about that. I wrote this at 6:00AM. **

**Jack's POV **

Something was wrong.

I could sense it in my gut.

Someone was going to die.

I shook my head to get rid of these vile thoughts. I was at the dojo with my friends when Kim ran in, tears streaming down her face. I rushed over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, afraid that a voice any louder could send her crumbling to pieces. She sat down on the bench and handed me a crimson piece of paper, sobbing uncontrollably. I grabbed the note and read what had killed her inside.

_Kim_

_We have been watching you and we've decided that you don't belong on this earth anymore. We want you to die. Meet us in front of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo at 11 so we can end your life. If you don't appear your friends and family will die. _

_Goodbye Kim. _

By the time I finished, my hand was curled up into a fist and I swear my eyes were red. I turned to Kim who seemed as if a single word would break her. I got up and without a word grabbed her hand and walked her home. She didn't resist.

We got to her house and sat down on the porch steps. "Kim call the police. Don't listen to this stupid letter! They won't be able to pull a stunt like this off."

She nodded, "You're right Jack. Thank you." Without another word Kim got up and walked inside. The dreadful feelings I had earlier came back and I drove them away again.

She'll call the police.

Nothing bad will happen.

I got up from the steps and walked home. Luckily my house wasn't far so it wasn't a long walk. I opened my front door and ran upstairs. I logged onto my computer and went on a video game I used to play occasionally. Nowadays, I'm always practicing karate. I played Slenderman for a while then My phone vibrated. I picked it up and read the message Kim just sent me.

_Bye Jack. _

_I decided to meet the guys in front of the dojo. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt._

I broke. I dropped my phone and ran outside, hoping to get to the dojo before it was too late. It was 10:59. I ran.

I was finally able to see the dojo and three shadowed figures in front of it. Two had guns, the third was Kim. The two men cocked their guns. I ran.

Just as the men shot, I jumped in front of Kim and was hit by two lead bullets. Right under my heart.

Something was wrong.

I could sense it in my gut.

I was going to die.

My last thought was that I had never told Kim how I felt about her. Then my world went black.

I'm in a better place now.

Watching down on my friends as their lives continue. But the person I focused on the most was Kim. One year later, on the anniversary of my death. She sang in front of our school, a song I remembered her singing many times, but this time, she actually had someone to sing about. Me.

Since you've been away

I've been down and lonely

Since you've been away

I've been thinking of you

Trying to understand

The reason you left me

What were you going through?

I'm missing you

Tell me why the road turns

Ooh ooh I'm missing you

Tell me why the road turns

As I look around

I see things that remind me

Just to see you smile

Made my heart fill with joy

I'll still recall All those dreams we shared together

Where did you run to, boy?

I'm missing you

Tell me why the road turns

Ooh ooh I'm missing you

Tell me why the road turns

Sometimes I've wondered

I didn't understand

Just where you were trying to go

Only you knew the plan

And I tried to be there

But you wouldn't let me in

But now you've gone away boy

I feel so broken hearted

I knew the day we started

That we were meant to be

If only you'd let me!

I've cried so many tears

Gotta face now all my fears

We let time slip away

I need you boy Here today!

There was so much you gave me

To my heart

To my soul

There was so much of your dreams

That were never told

You had so much hope

For a brighter day

Why were you my flower

Plucked away

I'm missing you

Tell me why the road turns

Ooh ooh I'm missing you

Tell me why the road turns

_Jack Brewer _

_8/3/98 - 3/2/12_

_He would die for love._

**Read and Review! Please! And wow am I a depressing writer! Don't worry, the next one will be better!**


End file.
